Hope of the Future
by Veggie's Onna
Summary: Reconstructing this story. Sorry. If you have any suggestions please leave a review. Ever wonder what happened to Future Trunks after he defeated the androids? This is what I think happened.
1. Prologue: BarBQue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything db/z/gt. If I did, I'd be rewriting GT.**

_**Prologue: Bar-b-que**_

It was a bright, sunny day when Bulma had her annual summer bar-b-que. Everyone had shown up for the food and fun. Everyone was chatting about Bulma's surprise and about Vegeta's stylish 'kiss the cook' apron that Bulma made him wear while he cooked on the grill. Soon the food was ready and everyone ate and was merry.

"Hey Bulma! When do we get to see this new invention of yours?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, since you all seem so anxious, all right then. Follow me," Bulma announced.

They followed Bulma to her lab. There they found a saucer shaped ship.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"It's a time machine. I modified the one M. Trunks gave me. This one can now carry up to 50 people," Bulma answered.

"Why?" Krillin asked.

"Why not?" Bulma replied.

"Are we gonna use it?" Goku asked.

"Of course! You think that I would build something and not use it?" replied Bulma.

"So, when do we leave Onna?" Vegeta states, putting his 2-cents in.

A/N: please review. It really helps me make myself update. I'm working on my other story. I just wanted to get this one up.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

_**Chapter One: Arrival**_

It is a bright, sunny day, and M. Trunks is outside training with a young girl with lavender hair much like his own. The girl is about 13 years old with crystal blue eyes.

"Hey, do you feel that?" the girl asked looking to the east.

"Yeah, I think I know who it is. Let's go!" M. Trunks replied.

M. Trunks and the girl start flying toward the energy sources that they had felt. As they arrived, they saw a saucer shaped machine.

"What is it?" asked the girl.

"I think it's a time machine," replied M. Trunks.

Suddenly, a ramp lowers from the saucer and people started walking out of the machine.

"Stay here," ordered M. Trunks as he flew down to meet the occupants of the ship. "I was wondering when I would get to see you guys again," M. Trunks stated as Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Chichi, chibi Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, 18, and Marron walked out of the ship.

"Hey Trunks! How have you been?" Goku happily greeted.

"Well, you?" M. Trunks replied.

"We're all _great_, now can we move on to something more interesting?" Vegeta rudely questioned.

At this moment, the girl decided that she's tired of waiting and landed next to M. Trunks and said," Hey Dad, what's taking so long? Who are all of these people?"

"Dad?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Hehehe, that's a really long story. Let's go home and I'll explain everything." M. Trunks replied. They started flying to Capsule Corp.

A/N: Review please. I'm still working on A Father's Love. I'm just stuck for the moment.


	3. Chapter 2: Discussions

_**Chapter Two: Discussions**_

As they arrived at C.C., they went inside and M. Trunks explained how he came to have a daughter: "First things first, call me Toran. Everyone else does. Anyway, the girl is my daughter, Hope. Her mother is Angel, M. Goku's daughter, don't ask. Angel's not here right now, so you'll have to meet her later," started Toran as he cautiously looked around.

"Hey, don't I get a nice introduction?" interrupted Hope.

"Yes, _sweetie_, I was just getting to that part," Toran replied.

"Well hurry up, I've got training to do," Hope angrily stated. Vegeta looked at Hope with an interested look on his face.

"Right away…you mini-Vegeta demon," Toran replied, the last part stated under his breath while Vegeta smirked. "Anyway, this is Hope. Hope this is the Z gang, now go away so that I can finish my story before _they_ get here."

Hope smirked at the gang then ran off somewhere to train.

"Good, now that the demon has gone away I can tell you how everything came to be. When I was two, M. Chichi found herself pregnant. It came as a huge shock for everyone, mainly Gohan and Chichi. When Angel was born, Mom tested her blood and discovered that Angel was indeed Goku's daughter. Well at this little piece of info Chichi decided to name her Goku's Angel, but no one ever uses it. We all call her Angel, except for me, I call her my wife…and sometimes master."

"Brat! Tell me about my grand-brat, now!"

"I was just about to _Father_. Anyway, as you have already been told Hope is our daughter. Before you ask, she is a full-blooded saiyan. If you want to know how, ask Mom when she gets back from grocery shopping. By the way, how long were you guys planning on staying?" Toran asked

"Well, we need to recharge, and I don't know how long it's going to take," Bulma replied.

"Let's see, it's gonna take about a week or two for the ship to recharge," Toran thought aloud.

All of a sudden the door burst open and in walked an older (but not too much older) version of Bulma with long hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Toran! Can you help me with these groceries? Oh, I didn't know we had guests. So how long are you 'time hoppers' gonna be stayin'?" M. Bulma asked as she saw the Z gang from the alternate universe.

"Probably two or three weeks. They need to recharge their ship," answered Toran as he stood up to help his mother with the groceries.

"That's good, because I just bought a ton of food."

"Is Angel outside?"

"Yeah, she and Chi are. Why don't you guys help with the groceries? The sooner we get them in, the sooner dinner will be ready," M. Bulma replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get those groceries!" Goku answered enthusiastically as he walked outside. The Z gang followed quickly.

A/N: review. It tells me whether or not you like the story.


	4. Chapter 3: Another BarBQue

_**Chapter Three: Another Bar-B-Que**_

"What the hell do you mean I can't train? Do you really want me to hang around these bozos?" Hope continued ranting as she followed her grandmother around the house.

"Yes, and if you continue to rant, then I'm going to shut down the gravity room and force you to spend some quality time with me and Chichi. Now, if you'll be so kind, take these dishes out to the grill and make sure that Goku doesn't eat anything until everything is done." M. Bulma replied to her steaming granddaughter as she gave her four platters of food.

"Fine, but don't expect that _baka_ to be intact when you get out there," Hope answered as she grudgingly took the platters and headed outside. Once she had placed the food outside, she proceeded to watch the spars that were going on while everyone was waiting for the food to finish cooking. Gohan and Toran were currently in the middle of their spar. It looked like Toran would win and after a little while he did.

"You haven't been training like you should Gohan. What will you do if some evil shows up? Pray that your father can save the day again?" Toran asked as he helped Gohan up.

Before Gohan could respond, Hope chimed in, "How pathetic. You actually think that you could defeat the evils that will be coming your way? Ha! You couldn't even defeat my cat," she petted her cat that had just rubbed up against her leg. Vegeta started to laugh at this comment from his future granddaughter. Everyone was so occupied with the conversation that no one noticed the new arrival from the forest.

"I see that I've arrived at an interesting time," the new arrival stated as she stepped from the shadows of the forest.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Rydia," Toran greeted, "Everyone, this is Rydia; Rydia as you already know, this is the Z gang."

Rydia nodded at the gang. She wore a cloak that hid all but her head. She had green hair and eyes and a pale complexion. One could also notice the points of her ears poking through her hair. Piccolo looked at her with a look that one would translate as confusion and interest. He walked to her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rydia. Don't you recognize me, Dad?" she stated calmly as she walked smirking to talk with Angel who had recently stepped outside to see what the commotion was.

"Dad?" Gohan asked his long time friend and mentor.

"I'll tell you later," Piccolo answered as he watched his daughter talk to the daughter of his former enemy. The party continued and soon the food was finished and everyone began to eat.

"So, Angel, why don't you tell us about yourself? How about telling us how you and Toran met?" Goku asked.

"Well, we first met when I was about five years old. My mom let me go with my brother, Gohan, to Bulma's. It was lots of fun, because that was the first time that I had ever left the safety of Mount Pao. While Gohan was showing me around, I ran into Toran and we instantly became friends," Angel replied.

"Yup, that's how our very interesting relationship began. It was all Gohan's fault," Toran added with a laugh.

"When did you two decide that you liked each other?" questioned Goku.

"Well, let's see…it was around the time that I turned 18, Toran had just broken up with his girlfriend and I thought that I would try to get his mind off of her, so I took him out to the club that I worked at and we just kind of realized that we clicked, for lack of a better word. We started dating, which is actually quite difficult when your mothers are skipping ahead and planning your wedding and you haven't even been out on your first date.

"We dated for about 3 years and then one night, my birthday, Toran proposed. It was really funny, actually, because he couldn't balance on one knee and he had to go down to two knees and even then he almost fell over. I actually didn't know what to say, because it was so unexpected, but him falling over kind of helped me snap out of my daydream. I knew from the second I said 'yes' that our relationship would be even stranger than before, because there was the whole fact that we were kind of stuck together," Angel finished with a little laugh.

"Yeah, real funny. Crazy onna," Toran muttered under his breath.

"What was that sweetie?" Angel questioned her husband with a look that said 'don't start' and a tone that dripped with disdain.

There was a bit more talking, a lot more eating, and then it was dark. Everyone got up and headed to bed with M. Bulma leading the way, giving out room assignments to the various people. Once everyone was in a room, the house seemed to be filled with merriment from being filled again after such a long time. Everyone went to sleep with the feeling of happiness, knowing that tomorrow would be another fun-filled day.

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review please.


	5. Chapter 4: Day of Training

_**Chapter Four: Day of Training**_

The next morning, once everyone was awake and fed, Goku, Vegeta, Toran, and Hope all went into the Gravity Room. Goku and Vegeta only wanted to see how strong Hope and Toran were. They were surprised to discover that they had reached Super Saiyan 3 and that they were almost an even match for Goku.

"You're not bad for a girl," Vegeta taunted.

"Come on _old man_. Show me what you got," Hope returned.

"All right then. Let's go," Vegeta replied as he began to attack Hope. She dodged all of Vegeta's attacks which infuriated him even more than he already was. After a while, Hope became tired of playing defense so she began attacking Vegeta. He dodged most of her attacks, but her more damaging attacks hit him hard. After about an hour of this going on back and forth, they heard the call for lunch.

"It's about time. I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to go out and catch my own meal," Vegeta ranted as they arrived in the kitchen for lunch.

"Just shut up and eat, would you?" Bulma replied as she placed the food in front of the hungry Saiyans who started shoveling food down their throats as quickly as they could.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to the way they eat," Chichi said to Bulma as they watched the Saiyans eat. Soon they were done scarfing down all of the food and were ready to continue their training.

"So, Goku, you want to fight now? I mean you haven't even warmed up yet. Why don't you and father fight?" Toran asked Goku.

"Sounds like fun to me. What do you think Vegeta? Want to have a go, for old time's sake?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Humph, do you really want me to beat you into a pulp?" Vegeta replied.

"You can try. Let's go," Goku stated as they began to warm up.

About 3 hours later, all four warriors came out battered and bruised. They each headed for a different bathroom so that they could wash up for dinner. When they finished they headed for the kitchen and discovered that M. Bulma had ordered pizza and that everyone was currently in the living room watching the news.

"What's going on?" Toran asked as he walked in and sat next to Angel.

"The President (a/n: president of the world. I'll explain later) is resigning from office and they are going to be holding elections for a new one," Rydia answered. "Bulma you should run for office."

"That's a good idea. Mom, you should run. You would definitely win. Imagine all of the good you could do with that kind of power," Toran agreed.

"I'll think about it. I admit, it could be a very good thing to do. I could build up the planet's defenses so that we'd be somewhat prepared for the next attack," M. Bulma replied.

"It's a great idea, Grams! I can be your bodyguard and beat people up without getting into trouble. That would awesome," Hope said with the Vegeta Smirk™ plastered on her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Toran started to reply when a large alarm sounded across the compound.

"What's that?" asked Goku as the group started heading down a hallway to M. Bulma's lab where her mainframe computer was located.

"That's the alarm I created to inform us if there are any temporal anomalies (A/N: think portals) on the planet. Let's take a look and see where this one is," M. Bulma answered as she sat down at her computer and started pulling up the information on what was occurring.

"I'll go. There's no need for these amateurs to get in my way," Hope stated as she walked in twirling her sais around in her hands, "Leave this to me. I'll be back before you know it."

"It's the same place it's been. This is starting to worry me. Be careful, I don't know what is out there, but I can tell you that there are 5 of them. Whatever they are, they're not human. I don't even think they're from this plane of existence," M. Bulma told Hope as she left to take care of the unknown enemies.

A/N: Review, that's all I'm going to say.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Evil Arrives

_**Disclaimer: See Prologue.**_

_**Chapter Five: A New Evil Arrives**_

"What's taking her so long? She should have been back by now!" Toran ranted as he paced back and forth waiting for his daughter to return from her trip to destroy the unknown enemies.

"Toran! Sit down; she's fine. You know how she gets when she's fighting. She gets that bloodlust that all saiyans get when they begin a battle," Angel told her husband as she chuckled about him pacing back and forth.

"I know, but she's never been gone _this_ long without checking in with us. She's my little baby girl; I can't help it. Now, before you start getting mad, I know she's not little any more, but she's always going to be my little girl. That's it; I'm going out th…" Toran ranted until he was interrupted by his angry daughter storming through the front door.

"THOSE STUPID #&$ $#&! DEMONS!" Hope screamed as she stomped over to the wall and punched in a password code into the pad on the wall. The wall opened and a wall full of weapons came out of the wall. Hope stood there, looked at the weapons, and pondered which ones she wanted. The Z gang stood there watching her.

"So, how did it go?" M. Bulma asked after she had summoned her courage. Hope turned to look at her, gave her a glare that said 'I'm in no mood,' and then turned back to the wall.

"Ok, here's the thing. Those demons weren't normal demons. They were Lucifer's personal guard, the most powerful demons in hell. So who wants to go with me to kick their asses?" Hope finally replied. The entire Z gang raised their hands.

"How do you defeat demons?" Gohan asked.

"You kill them, that's how you defeat them," Angel answered as she left the room.

"Angel, what do you think you're doing?" Rydia asked following her down the hall.

"I'm gonna fight. What are you gonna do?" Angel replied.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to get involved with this. You are going to wear some kind of armor aren't you?" Rydia states unhappily.

"Of course I am. Do you think you could give me a set of your armor?" questioned Angel with the Son™ Grin plastered on her face. Rydia sighs as they continue walking down the hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the living room

"You're going to let her fight?" Gohan asked.

"You say that like I have a say in whether she fights or not. Anyway, it looks like Rydia will be fighting so I'm really not that worried. Rydia enjoys protecting Angel especially when she gets to rub it in after the battle. It's good for her to get some fighting in now, while she still can, because when she can't, she goes crazy. Well, are you guys coming along, because you're going to need to get ready," Toran answered.

"Of course we are brat. What do you mean 'get ready'?" Vegeta replied brusquely.

"Well, demons have very nasty weapons, so you might want to be getting some armor that can block their weapons. Come on, I'll fill you guys in on what you should expect." He answered.

"Well, what are you fools waiting for? Go get suited up. I'll wait." Hope stated out of nowhere.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later at the location of the portal

"Where's the portal thing?" Goku asked.

"It was right here. It must have closed on itself. That's odd…" Hope answered when all of a sudden a bluish portal opened up and out stepped a shadowed being.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I know, I know. You are about to go insane from the shortness and the cliffy, but I thought if would be a good place to stop for now. Don't worry, I'll be putting chapter 6 up soon. I'm gonna start on it now. If you want to make me write faster, leave me a message. Just push that little button that has the word REVIEW next to it, and leave me a little message telling me how much you love this story or hate this story.


End file.
